


Skullcrusher Mountain [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices inside Neal's head say he shouldn't kill Peter (yet). (Crack vid to Jonathan Colton's Skullcrusher Mountain AKA proof that White Collar has pretty much taken over every corner of my head, and perhaps I shouldn't be allowed unsupervised access to Sony Vegas.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skullcrusher Mountain [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 1.12.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/k8VJGXXZ7wo)  
**Download:** [AVI (25Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/SkullcrusherMountain.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Skullcrusher Mountain" lyrics by Jonathan Coulton](http://www.jonathancoulton.com/wiki/Skullcrusher_Mountain/Lyrics)


End file.
